My Piece of Heaven
by IGotABoy
Summary: In that moment, as he looked at her. With her brown eyes, her lips, her nose, he realized. She was his piece of heaven


AN/ Hello, please enjoy this short one shot. Second one shot, so far!

Enjoy

* * *

**~I breathe in your arms, we kiss in your arms**  
**When I hear your voice, it feels like I'm dreaming**  
**I can tell from your eyes, I can tell about your love**  
**You are my heaven~**

* * *

**0**

He thought back to the days, the days when everything seemed perfect. Back to their first encounter to their last. They met purely by accident but to her, it was fate. Like, they were destined to be together. At first he didn't believed her and just teased her about it but now, now he believed.

* * *

**3**

_Mara felt someone sit next to her on the park bench as she read her favorite book. Her vision shifted to the side to see a pale man with dirty blonde hair. Her gaze was met with his and she instantly looked away and stared down at her book once more. _

"_Hello" he greeted at her with a smile_

"_Hi" she replied shyly as she looked back to him._

"_You come here often?" He asked her_

"_I don't actually" she answered "I was just waiting for a friend"_

"_Ah, I see. Boyfriend?"_

_She arched an eyebrow at him "No, why do you ask?"_

"_No reason" he replied, looking away from her. His gaze now at the children playing "It's just, a pretty woman as yourself, I imagine has a bloke"_

_Her face instantly flushed at his compliment and by the way he was smirking, she knew he saw her face turn red. _

"_How 'bout you?" she cleared her throat "Are you waiting for your girlfriend?"_

"_No, I don't have a girlfriend" he answered "I'm a single man"_

"_That's nice" she said in a low voice, when he looked at her with a grin she wished someone would kick her from behind "I-I mean, for you. That's nice for you, well not really. But if you are enjoying being… I should really shut up now, shouldn't I?"_

_She face palmed herself for rambling on. It was a trait of hers she always hated. _

"_We're asking each other this questions that aren't really all that important. We're not asking the big question" He said_

"_And what is the big question?" she asked_

"_Will you have coffee with me?" he grinned_

_A smile crept on Mara's lips and she shook her head in amusement_

"_What?" she laughed_

"_Will you have coffee with me?" he asked again with confidence _

"_No" she said with a smile, despite herself. _

_She stood up and was about to walk away when he took grasp of her hand, gently _

"_Forever?" he asked_

"_Well, no" she replied titling her head slightly, looking at his blue eyes. _

_He broke out into a smile and stood up; he was much taller than her. _

"_Fantastic. Phone number?"_

_Mara pulled out a pen from her pocket and took Jerome's hand and began to write her number._

"_This is just my phone number" she said "What's your name?"_

"_Jerome, Jerome Clarke"_

"_Okay, Jerome. Nice to meet you"_

"_Wait," he said before she could turn around. Looking down at his hand "Mara…?"_

"_Mara Clarke" she said, not realizing her mistake but when she saw the grin on his face she instantly corrected it "Jaffray. I mean Jaffray. Mara Jaffray"_

"_Jaffray, nice name" he said "I'll phone you"_

_Mara's face was flushed fiercely and she looked down at her feet as she could feel his amused eyes on her. _

"_Don't look at me" she said in a whisper as she began to walk away_

"_I'll phone you tomorrow" he called_

"_Don't look at me" she said again as she kept walking_

"_Maybe, I'll phone you tonight" _

"_You better" she turned to look at him over her shoulder and smiled. _

* * *

**3**

She changed him, changed his views on things, she affected him in ways that no one ever did or ever will. Turned him from a cold selfish person to a kind, warmhearted one. She opened his eyes, he once only saw the bad in people but now, he can see the good. She transformed him into a better person.

He remembered it all but only because he can't forget.

The memories cling to him and drown him but breathe life into him and saved him at the same time, they never fade or disappear. They linger, the first thing he thought of when he awakes and the last thing before he goes to sleep at night. They stay by his side the whole day, pulling him away from the reality and yet the only thing that attached him to it.

He thought back to when she was still within his reach

* * *

**0**

"_Wake up!" Mara exclaimed to her boyfriend's ear as she shakes him from the side_

"_Wha?" he rubbed his eyes still drowsy from sleep. _

"_Jerome! Wake up!" She said again until he finally sits up from his position_

"_What is going on?" he asked_

"_I have something to tell you" she said excitedly as she sat on the edge of their bed_

"_Couldn't it have until later?" _

"_It's almost noon Jerome" she said, her gaze moving to the digital clock next to their bed_

"_Really?" he asked and followed her gaze. "Ah, right but we were up really late last night"_

"_Wasn't my fault" she said as she recalled the things they did last night._

"_Okay, fine" he said "What did you want to tell me?"_

"_This" she said before kissing him on the lips, Jerome wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her back to bed, her on top of him. She pulled back and kissed his down his neck before returning to his lips "And you're late for your dentist appointment" _

_She pulled back and was off of him in a snap._

* * *

**3**

Her smile, her tears, her laugh, her bittersweet words, and innocent gazes: they drove him crazy and yet were the only things that kept him sane. They were a curse, a blessing, a spell, an enchantment, and so much more that he cannot free himself from but he didn't really want to

He suffered and was suffocated and yet at the same time, he never felt more a live.

* * *

**3**

_Jerome opened his eyes to find his girlfriend staring back at him as they lay on his bed sideways. Light from outside filled the room and Jerome smiled. He was happy. Actually happy. He had her. _

"_Morning" he whispered as he kissed her nose_

"_Good morning" she replied, eyes close, still feeling the lingering of his light kiss_

"_Breakfast?" he asked_

"_Maybe later" she replied_

"_Okay, then what do you wan-" He was cut off when Mara pressed her lips to his. When she pulled back, he could see the cheeky smile on her face. "I love you"_

"_I love you too"_

_In that moment, as he looked at her. With her brown eyes, her lips, her nose, he realized. She was his piece of heaven _

* * *

**0**

But from heaven he was struck down back to earth, but sometimes he feels like he's in hell.

He was alone now.

He can no longer hold her, he can no longer see her smile or hear her laughter or tease her or play with her fingers or feel that soft, smooth skin of her hand within his

She was gone, his piece of heaven was gone. He had left him. And he couldn't take it. Because without her, what was the point of living?

What was the point of living if his piece of heaven was gone.

* * *

AN/ Sorry for any mistakes and if it was a tad bit confusing. I'm not really a good writer and also, I like to write in a nonlinear narrative. So expect that in more of my stories. If you know, I ever get readers.


End file.
